Kipper: Amazing Discoveries VHS 2002
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Warning *International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in serve criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Logos * Hit Entertainment Opening Previews *Barney: Round and Round we Go *The Wiggles: Hoop-Dee-Doo! It's a Wiggly Party *Bob the Builder: Celebrate with Bob *Kipper: Imagine That! Opening Titles * "Kipper" * "Amazing Discoveries" Episode Credits * "The Purple Park Monster" ** Written by: George Tarry ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen * "The Robot" ** Written by: Dave Ingham ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen * ""The Dinosaur" ** Written by: James Mason ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen * "Jake's Friend" ** Written by: Dave Ingham ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen * "The Ball" ** Written by: James Mason ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen * "The Flying Machine" ** Written by: Neil Arksey ** Based on the books by: Mick Inkpen * "Space Invaders" ** Written by: George Tarry ** Based on the books by: Mick Inpen Ending Credits * Director: Mike Stuart * Music: Bob Heatle * Featuring: Martin Clunes as Kipper * Kipper's Friends played by: Chris Lang Grand Slamm Children's Films * Animation Director: John Perkins * Art Director: Jill Brooks * Production Supervisor: Margo Marchant * Production Manager: David Ingham * Script Editor: Hilary Baverstock * Storyboard: Kevin Molloy * Backgrounds: Gunther Herbst * Layout: Jacques Gauthier * Sound Recording & Sound Post Production: Hackenbacker Studios - London * Edited and Mixed by: Nigel Heath, Julian Slater, James Feltham * Off Line Editing: Infrastructure Post Ltd * Off Line Editor: Jamie Martin * On Line Post Production: The House * On Line Editor: Roberto Arendse Varga Studios (Budapest) * Producer: Andras Erkel * Studio Producer: Jeno Vass * Animation Director: Miklos Varga * Key Animators: Laszlo Uivary, Ildiko Taborita, Laszlo Kiraly, Kata Bross, Janos Szabo, Zaltan Velkey * Production Manager: Bernadett Madudak * Colouring Supervisor: Csilla Fodor * Colour: Reka Kaloczy, Melinda Segesvary, Andrea Peter, Judit Vadasz, Andras Somoskoi, Hanjalka Horvath, Peter Semsey * Camera & Special Effects: Zoltant Wojnischek * Executive Producers for HIT Entertainment Plc: Peter Orton, Kate Fawkes * Produced by: Ginger Gibbons * A Grand Slamm Children's Films Production for HIT Entertainment Plc * © 1998 HIT Entertainment Plc & Mick Inkpen - Based on the books by © Mick Inkpen Closing Logos * Hit Entertainment Category:Grand Slamm Children's Films Category:VHS Category:2002 Category:Hit Entertainment Category:Kipper